Dancing in the Dark
by AversW
Summary: "Would you like to dance something so I can gage what I'm working with?" He asked, smirking. The nerve this man has, incredible. So Alina smirked right back. That's right, two people can play this game. Basically a ballet AU with any character possible. And yes Alexei is alive, and SOC characters are mentioned a few times but hey that's fine.


Alina stepped outside of her shared apartment with Genya and braced herself for the cold Ravkan air to hit her. It was five in the morning when her days began. The apartment was only a bus stop away from the studio she danced at, so it was incredibly convenient for her to get back and forth, knowing that she was unable to drive. She dances at the Ravkan Ballet, top in the known world, stationed in the humble center of Ravka's capital city, Os Alta. Ravka loves its ballet, and its people have always put it on a high pedestal. Sometimes they called the studio 'The Little Palace' because of the influence the ballet has on their lives. Alina was beyond honored to have a spot in the company when millions of other girls have gotten their dreams shattered by never receiving an acceptance letter.

Alina loved the ballet and the fifty dancers that danced alongside her. As the principal ballerina, she was usually up front and center, so she accepted the fact that the dancers might be extremely jealous and might try to eat her alive, but for the six years she had been dancing with the Ravkan Ballet, two of which as the principal ballerina, no murder attempts have happened yet. Alina has also loved her best friends that she has made in her ballet career. Zoya, the girl who was competing with her for principal ballerina, has actually became one of her bestest friends (after seemingly a million years of hatred between them). Nikolai and Genya have been dancing with her since she was a little snowflake in The Nutcracker in the Keramazin Ballet Studio. Mal has known her since they were in the nursery together, but when he wasn't accepted to the Ravkan Ballet, he moved to Os Kervo to join their ballet company, the Os Kervo Ballet. Alexei was the pianist of the Ravkan Ballet, him and Alina joined in the same year, so they bonded very quickly.

Alina walked into the studio, taking a deep breath and preparing herself for solo work with Alexei, and then partnering with Nikolai. Her schedule was something like: Solo, partnering, and ensemble. Rehearsals would end at 4, but she would usually stay very late into the night dancing with her friends. She opened the door of her personal practice room and froze. That wasn't Alexei sitting at the bench. She turned on her foot and walked out of the door, thinking that she walked into the wrong room, but the words _Alina Starkov: Principal_ were still printed in gold on the door. Pulling out her phone and quickly dialing Alexei's number, she called him.

"Alexei where are you, there's this weird guy sitting at the bench and-" She spoke.

"Alina, Alina, calm down. I signed a contract with the Kerch Ballet to study under their pianist Wylan Van Eck, remember? We went over this". He stated calmly.

"How long will you be gone, I don't like that man's aura"

"About a year or two, and how do you even know what an aura is"

"Okay, thanks for the help anyway… video chat you later?"

"Sure see you then" And then Alexei hung up.

Shaking her head, Alina stepped in to the studio room again. Ready to get dancing and semi prepared to meet this mysterious man. Stepping into the room with her warmest fake smile possible she greeted the man.

"Hello! I'm Alina Starkov, principal of the Ravkan Ballet. You are?"

"Aleksander Morozova". He says, drawing out each and every syllable.

"Well, I'm not sure how much Baghra has told you, but usually, I come in for solo work. Are you up for playing something so I can hear your style?"

"Of course, Miss Starkov" he drawls.

He starts to play, and Alina is thoroughly blown away. How was she supposed to expect that sort of talent? And Aleksander is pretty attractive, so it's a double win right? I hot and talented musician. It's hard to find these kind of people in the art world. Or maybe it's just Alina's non existent love life giving her some symptoms of crippling loneliness. The last romantic relationship she had been in was with Mal, which didn't really end well. She had been almost kissed by Alexei and and later Nikolai, but she had straight out told them that she considered them as brothers. Nikolai was her dance partner, and Alexei was the accompanist. Genya and Zoya had forced to go on one date from a tinder match. It ended up being with a man named Kaz Brekker, another male dancer. He was too shady for Alina's liking. They went on a couple dates together and were official for like a month, but when he introduced her to her friends, Alina immediately saw the chemistry between him and his friend Inej, so she broke up with him and forced them to date. Guess what? They're married now! Alina still accredits herself for putting that marriage together.

Alina didn't realize that he was done, but Aleksander was looking at her expectantly.

"Would you like to dance something so I can gage what I'm working with?" He asked, smirking. The nerve this man has, incredible. So Alina smirked right back. That's right, two people can play this game.

"How about Variation from Grand Pas Classique? I know that it's barely piano centric, but I doubt that you will struggle with the notes from the score. Unless of course, you want me to grab the CD from my bag-"

"No, that's perfectly fine Miss Starkov. I'll manage". He interrupted.

And that was it, she launched into the first sequence with a plastic smile plastered across her face. The Ballerina's smile, she called it. So painfully fake, but "fake it 'till you make it" Ana Kuya had always told her back when she was younger. Grand Pas Classique didn't have beautiful turns or leaps or any ornamentation whatsoever. But, it was incredibly technically advanced. Basically the perfect showing off solo.

Alina finished the last leg extension with a smile on her face, and when she looked at Aleksander, his mouth was slightly agape and he was looking at her with a wondrous expression in those slate grey eyes of his.

He looked her in the eyes, smiled and said "Not too shabby Miss Starkov, I can see us working together in the future".


End file.
